everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:GrimmsDePytheLover/What would happen if... (SHIP THING)
So Hej people/robots/aliens, Grimms had a wonderful idea. I created this game in chat that I play with Jabber alot to get their reactions, and I am pretty sure Beauty joined in one time. It is a kind of ship game but it is a game of reaction; How do you react? It is pretty simple and it goes like this: 1. Person (me) thinks of ship (will also take ideas) 2. I will say What would your reaction, What would happen if, or What would such and such character do if... 3. You react as your self or as a character. Try not to react has others characters. Examples: Question- What would your reaction be if C.S ruined Poem and Scythe wedding? Grimms: I wouldn't be suprised. Other person; NOOOOOOOOOOO Question- What would Paperina do if Sera broke up with her? if they were truely dating Answer- She would drop into "The My-True-Love-Broke-Up-With-Me-Well" Question; What would happen if the ship of Pythe or Serarina didn't exist? Answer- The Universe wouldn't exist. There are no right or wrong answers, just your personaly answers. Yes I do this Pythe and Serarina alot. Point is, think this would be a fun game to play here or in chat when board. FIRST QUESTION What would happen if Annroy (Cerisekitty3030's Annabelle Rose and Roy Prince) didn't exist? Kitten: THEN NOTHING IN THE UNIVERSE WOULD EXIST Grimms: Then Annie and Roy wouldn't exist or Annie would hate Roy or Roy would hate Annie, then Poe would have one less friend and then Kitten might not make oc's because Annie and Roy don't exist and..... I CAN'T SAY ANYMORE Grimms agian; Who are we talking to? User Four; TBA SECOND QUESTION If Scythe dumped Poem, what would happen? Beauty: Poem would jump down a well Grimms: It me like splitting an atom. BOOM. And there would be no point in anything Grimms agian; Beauty what is with you and wells? Kitten; Both would be heart broken THIRD QUESTION Who will fall down the My-True-Love-Broke-Up-With-Me-Well Grimms: Harry User two: TBA Grimms agian; Who are we talking to? FOURTH QUESTION What would Happen if Paperette and Tinothy didn't love each other? Kitten: ... NUCLEAR MISSILE INBOUND! 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... BOOM! In other words, the universe would be nuked. Grimms: Serarina would take over FIFTH QUESTION What would happen if Sera was kidnapped and Paperina was all alone Grimms: We all lock our selves in a room and tell the people with paper ballerina and tin soliders to shut up Kitten: I would use my magic to rescue Serapinea and reunite her with Paperina, and then blab all I want about the super-amazing ship of Tinette Grimms: I place tap on kitten's mouth and hug Sera and Rina. SIXTH QUESTION What would happen if Wise Choice never went to the Muffin Man's Bakery and fall in love with Della? Kitten: ...well who knows? I DO. AND IN ANSWER, THE WORLD WOULD NEVER HAVE PERFECT FOOD AGAIN WITHOUT DELLA'S AMAZING BAKING AND WISE CHOICE'S WORKING BRAIN Grimms: idk i wouldn't care I DON'T KNOW WHO THESE PEEPS ARE. but i guess kitten would freak out like she did up der... Anyways, Grimms, out Category:Blog posts